Incorrect Harry Potter Quotes
by FanWarriors
Summary: Compilation de toutes ces phrases que nos sorciers britanniques préférés n'ont jamais prononcées, de toutes ces conversations qu'ils n'ont jamais tenues... alors qu'elles leurs correspondent ridiculement bien. 100% crack. [Multi-contributeurs]
1. Conversation 1

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#1**

**Charlie Weasley :** Rien ne me fait jamais pleurer.

**Bill Weasley :** Tu viens tout juste de pleurer sur le sort des dragons.

**Charlie Weasley :** Ils ne peuvent même pas souffler leurs bougies d'anniversaire ! T.T


	2. Conversation 2

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#2**

**Percy Weasley :** Pourquoi y a-t-il des flocons d'avoine dans mes chaussettes ?

**Percy Weasley :** Que font des flocons d'avoine dans le siphon de la baignoire ?!

**Percy Weasley :** ET POURQUOI Y A-T-IL DES FLOCONS D'AVOINE DANS MON ENCRIER AUSSI ?

**Fred Weasley :** J'ai discrètement mis tous ces flocons d'avoine dans tes affaires, pour voir à quelle vitesse ça te rendrait dingue et quand est-ce que ça te ferait finalement exploser ;)


	3. Conversation 3

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#3**

**Ginny Weasley :** J'aime bien dire _"Oh, man"_ quand je suis déçue.

**Hermione Granger :** Ah bon ? Pour quelle raison ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Parce que les hommes sont décevants.


	4. Conversation 4

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#4**

**Hermione Granger :** Je... je suis à court de mots !

**Ron Weasley :** Cool. Au moins, tu ne me crieras pas dessus pendant dix minutes quand je rentrerai à la maison.


	5. Conversation 5

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#5**

**Ron Weasley :** Je ne veux pas avoir l'air excessif, mais ma mère est la femme la plus incroyable et merveilleuse qui ait jamais existé.

**Hermione Granger :** Aww * - *

**Ron Weasley :** Elle a élevé sept enfants, a géré une maison de six étages, et rangé des tonnes de bazar.


	6. Conversation 6

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#6**

**Minerva McGonagall :** Venez-vous juste de dire qu'un couteau est un excellent moyen "d'ouvrir les personnes" lors d'une conversation ? :O

**Severus Rogue :** Je n'aurais pas dû faire cette comparaison ?


	7. Conversation 7

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#7**

**George Weasley :** Allez, Percy, rigole un peu ! ;)

**Fred Weasley :** Ouais, qu'est-il donc arrivé à notre amusant grand frère ? ;)

**Percy Weasley :** "Amusant" ? Je n'ai jamais été amusant ! Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !


	8. Conversation 8

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#8**

**Ron Weasley :** Harry et moi n'avons pas pu accéder à la voie 9 ¾, alors nous avons décidé que la meilleure option serait de voler la voiture de mes parents et de voler jusqu'à Poudlard par nous-mêmes.

**Harry Potter :** Nous sommes deux moitiés d'un idiot entier.


	9. Conversation 9

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#9**

**Rita Skeeter :** Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, répondre aux questions sans votre niveau habituel de sarcasme ?

**Harry Potter :** Seulement si vous pouviez me poser ces questions sans votre niveau habituel de stupidité.


	10. Conversation 10

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#10**

**Fred Weasley :** Donc, je pensais à un mariage en été ou à l'automne. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir trop froid.

**Angelina Johnson :** Bébé, nous ne sommes même pas encore fiancés. ;)

**Fred Weasley :** OH PUTAIN. Voilà ce que j'ai oublié de faire lors de notre rencard d'hier soir !


	11. Conversation 11

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#11**

**Andromeda Tonks :** Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire du reste de ta vie ?

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Devenir alcoolique.


	12. Conversation 12

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#12**

**Ron Weasley :** J'ai besoin de parler. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être jugé ou critiqué.

**Hermione Granger :** Et tu es venu me parler, à moi ?


	13. Conversation 13

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#13**

**Hermione Granger :** Tu aurais très bien su écrire ta rédaction tout seul, si tu avais pris la peine de lire le livre !

**Ron Weasley :** C'est ce que j'ai fait !

**Hermione Granger :** …

**Ron Weasley :** Enfin, j'ai essayé de le lire.

**Hermione Granger :** …

**Ron Weasley :** Enfin, j'ai essayé d'avoir envie de le lire.


	14. Conversation 14

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#14**

**Albus Dumbledore :** Minerva, ce n'était pas très gentil ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit concernant la comparaison entre Dolorès Ombrage et Voldemort ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Que c'est insultant pour Voldemort.


	15. Conversation 15

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#15**

**Rita Skeeter :** Décrivez-vous en un seul mot.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Indescriptible.


	16. Conversation 16

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#16**

**Fred Weasley :** J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

**Arthur Weasley :** Donne-moi la bonne nouvelle en premier...

**Fred Weasley :** Eh bien, les airbags de ta nouvelle voiture volante fonctionnent très bien !


	17. Conversation 17

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#17**

**Ron Weasley :** Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Hermione.

**Harry Potter :** Félicitations. Tu es officiellement le dernier à t'en être rendu compte.


	18. Conversation 18

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#18**

**Drago Malefoy :** Je te hais.

**Harry Potter :** Moi aussi je te hais, donc ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de spécial.


	19. Conversation 19

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#19**

**Drago Malefoy :** Mère, Père… Je suis en couple avec Granger.

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon fils.

**Lucius Malefoy :** Attends une seconde… je te bloque sur Twitter...


	20. Conversation 20

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#20**

**Severus Rogue :** 150 personnes meurent chaque année d'une chute de noix de coco sur la tête.

**Dolorès Ombrage :** Peut-être. Et ?

**Severus Rogue :** Je vous ai organisé un séjour. Vous partez aux Bahamas dès demain.


	21. Conversation 21

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#21**

**Drago Malefoy :** Tu vois Weasley, contrairement à certains, mon père peut acheter ce qu'il y a de mieux.

**Ron Weasley :** Cool, il pourra payer le dentiste à ton pote Marcus Flint !


	22. Conversation 22

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#22**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt :** Le scénario sur lequel tu vas travailler aujourd'hui est : _"Tu arrêtes un homme qui volait sur son balai dans une zone remplie de Moldus, mais tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit de ton propre père."_ Comment appréhendes-tu cette situation ?

**Harry Potter :** Eh bien, en premier lieu, je demanderais à mon père comme il se fait qu'il soit en vie.


	23. Conversation 23

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#23**

**Severus Rogue :** Avec tout mon respect, professeur, je ne suis pas certain que votre idée de remplacer le Grand Escalier par un toboggan soit si intelligente que cela.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Avec tout mon respect, connard, je fais ce que je veux dans mon école.


	24. Conversation 24

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#24**

**Minerva McGonagall :** Potter vient juste d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'il est gay et qu'il est en couple avec Malefoy.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Oh merde, on est jeudi, n'est-ce pas ? Qui avait pris les paris pour jeudi ?

**Severus Rogue :** J'avais misé sur vendredi.

**Renée Bibine :** Moi, j'avais parié sur jeudi ! Allez les gens, passez-moi chacun deux Gallions, allez !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Fais chier Potter, tu pouvais pas attendre demain pour sortir du placard ?


	25. Conversation 25

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#25**

**James Potter :** Donc, maintenant, je suis censé faire absolument tout comme Remus ? Et s'il décidait de se jeter d'une falaise ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Si Mr. Lupin décidait de se jeter d'une falaise, il aura pris intelligemment en compte tous les paramètres : la hauteur de la falaise, la profondeur de l'eau, et l'angle d'entrée. Donc oui, si vous voyez Mr. Lupin sauter d'une falaise, vous l'y suivez et vous sautez aussi.


	26. Conversation 26

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#26**

**Harry Potter :** J'ai décidé d'épargner Peter Pettigrow parce que je ne pense pas que mon père aurait voulu que ses deux meilleurs amis deviennent des meurtriers.

**James Potter**, _depuis l'Au-Delà_ **:** Butez-moi ce rat !


	27. Conversation 27

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#27**

**Lily Potter :** Tu penses que je ne peux pas me battre parce que je suis une fille.

**James Potter :** Je pense que tu ne peux pas te battre parce que tu portes une robe de mariée. Pour tout te dire, je pense que même Sirius ne pourrait pas se battre en portant une telle robe.

**Sirius Black :** Probablement pas, non. Mais je ferais sans doute une mariée radieuse !


	28. Conversation 28

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#28**

**Drago Malefoy :** Tu es si mignon...

**Harry Potter :** Tu es encore plus mignon.

**Drago Malefoy :** Eh bien, tu es le plus mignon de nous deux !

**Harry Potter :** Ah ouais ? Eh bien, tu es la définition de mignon !

**Drago Malefoy :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas gagner, pour une fois ?!


	29. Conversation 29

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#29**

**Drago Malefoy :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce trou du cul de Potter continue de m'ignorer.

**Drago Malefoy :** Sérieusement, ce n'est pas compliqué de se rendre compte que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi.

**Drago Malefoy :** Oh, il arrive vers moi, il est temps de faire comprendre à cette petite merde ce que je ressens pour lui.

**Harry Potter :** Salut Malefoy !

**Drago Malefoy :** COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER À MOI, PETITE FIOTE ? JE TE HAIS.

**Harry Potter :** Oh... ok, je m'en vais.

**Drago Malefoy :** EST-CE QUE VOUS LE CROYEZ ? IL VIENT ENCORE DE M'IGNORER !


	30. Conversation 30

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#30**

**Remus Lupin :** Écoute, Severus, j'aimerais m'excuser pour tout ce que nous t'avons dit et fait quand nous étions jeunes. Pour tout te dire, j'aime bien quand tu traînes dans les parages.

**Severus Rogue :** Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

**Remus Lupin :** En effet. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je rêve encore parfois que j'agrafe tes doigts à ton visage.

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre pour alimenter ce recueil, ou bien un autre, ou bien un tout nouveau, avec d'anciens textes comme de nouveaux !**


	31. Conversation 31

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#31**

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Drago, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes aucun vêtement ?

**Drago Malefoy :** Eh bien... je n'ai plus rien à me mettre.

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Je vais jeter un œil dans ta penderie... Pantalons, pulls, bonjour Harry, t-shirts...


	32. Conversation 32

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#32**

**Minerva McGonagall :** Où est Mr. Black ?

**Peter Pettigrow :** Il est en train de faire des trucs.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je n'aime pas ce que cela sous-entend... Où est Mr. Lupin ?

**Peter Pettigrow :** Il essaie d'empêcher Sirius de faire des trucs.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Et Mr. Potter ?

**Peter Pettigrow :** Il essaie d'empêcher Remus d'empêcher Sirius de faire des trucs.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je vois. Et vous, que faites-vous, Mr. Pettigrow ?

**Peter Pettigrow :** Je suis censé vous empêcher d'aller empêcher James d'empêcher Remus d'empêcher Sirius de faire des trucs.


	33. Conversation 33

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#33**

**Minerva McGonagall :** Pouvez-vous êtes sérieux pendant 8 minutes ?

**James Potter :** Mon record, c'est 4 minutes, mais je peux toujours tenter de viser plus haut.

**Sirius Black :** Je suis toujours Sérieux...

**Minerva McGonagall :** Merlin, venez-moi en aide...


	34. Conversation 34

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#34**

**Ginny Weasley :** Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter :** Ginny ?! WTF ?! Nous arrivons pour te secourir !

**Ginny Weasley :** Non, c'est moi, Tom Jedusor.

**Ginny Weasley :** J'ai volé la carte SIM de Ginny.

**Ginny Weasley :** Je voulais discuter avec toi, afin que nous puissions avoir une petite conversation sur les anagrammes.

**Ginny Weasley :** Essaie de réarranger les lettres de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

**Ginny Weasley :** Si tu te trompes, je te tue.


	35. Conversation 35

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#35**

**Hermione Granger :** Voici un problème à résoudre. Il y a sept chaises et dix enfants. Que faites-vous ?

**Harry Potter :** J'amène trois chaises supplémentaires.

**Lord Voldemort :** Je tue trois enfants.

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre pour alimenter ce recueil, ou bien un autre, ou bien un tout nouveau, avec d'anciens textes comme de nouveaux !**


End file.
